Recovery
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: As Obi-wan recovers from an extended stay with the Sith, an old friend and love provides the shelter he needs. M rated outtake from an extended AU story, edited to work as a stand-alone scene without confusion. R and R
1. First

The day had started out simply enough, she had met Adi after a short breakfast, and the pair had spent the day in the archives, filling collections for the interest of the council. The late afternoon was spent teaching Seruso to the younglings, who deflected the blaster bolts that came toward them with the usual level of low accuracy. She had applied many star shaped bacta patches, and had given many reassurances to pouting four year olds.

At some point during the day, her thoughts had strayed to Obi-wan. She had only caught a glimpse of him on her way to see the younglings, walking down a corridor, in some deep conversation with Garen. He had been smiling faintly, and Garen had his usual ecstatic grin, gesturing wildly with his hands at the end of his sentences. Other than that, only her mind could conjure images of him.

She had the oddest thoughts of him, perhaps reading files from the Holo-net, or meditating in the room of one-thousand fountains, or perhaps swimming gently in the recreation area. That last one stuck most reverently in her mind, his body moving easily through the water, his skin gleaming as the water ran down his bare chest. She had thoroughly distracted herself with the thought of him swimming that she turned off the simulator a full minute later than it should have been on, and four very anxious younglings were finding it hard to wait patiently.

She noted to herself that it was absurd that Obi-wan would be swimming, he wasn't exactly cleared for temple duty, let alone strenuous physical activity. She shook aside her thoughts, retiring early to her chambers. She ate a quiet dinner in her own room, not wanting to deal with the overwhelming loudness of the dining area. Her thoughts wondered to him again, what was he doing?

 _I am a grown woman_. Her feverish thought wondering needed to be controlled, it was inappropriate. She thought of two nights before, when the pair of them had stayed up, speaking softly and talking of long lost things that connected them so long ago. She thought of his sad eyes, and his gentle smile that mixed with quiet laughter at her words. And she remembered how she had realized what the last six months where she had thought him dead had meant to her. She thought of the gentle kiss he had given her before he disappeared into his room.

Half an hour later, she was walking down towards his chambers. She approached his door, sensing that he was alone, which was uncommon. Most nights, unless she had planned beforehand to come over, she could sense Anakin milling around Obi-wan's apartment, and word had it that he slept on the couch in case his former master needed anything. Some nights though, she had sensed Master Windu or Master Yoda inside the room, and she had not dared to disturb those conversations. She knocked twice, and the door opened. She didn't see him, however, the kitchenette and living room were empty.

He stepped out of the refresher, tying the panels of his tunic together. "Sorry, Siri, I just got out of the shower." He smiled softly, and she blinked at him, his hair was slightly wet, darker than usual. He had the after-shower glow of warmth, and he looked more relaxed than normal. Her thoughts strayed again, an image of him in the shower flickering into her mind, her cheeks reddening, before she banished it just as quickly, refusing to picture anything beyond what she had seen.

"How was your day?" She asked, choosing pointedly to distract the conversation. He pursed his lips and rocked his head back and forth.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, gesturing to the fridge. "With Anakin basically living here, I decided it was best to keep some drinks. I have everything from water to a repulsive smelling lemon beer he enjoys." She laughed and shook her head no. "We should sit then, so I can do your question justice."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, following him to the couch. "I'm not sure where to start actually." His eyes met hers and he smiled faintly.

"I saw you talking to Garen." She said, deciding that perhaps it was best to give him a starting place.

"Yes, he was rather happy to see me, he said. He also asked that since I was now a huge celebrity, if he could sell my old holiday cards for money on the black market." She laughed. "I told him I didn't care as long as the sentiment wasn't lost." He let out a long breath. "I had my check-up at the med ward, they are worried about my recovery pace. One of them told me I would probably need a significant force event to get back to my pre-prison health." Siri must have looked confused.

"I asked her exactly what that would entail, and she said she wasn't sure; although I'm certain I won't have a significant force event meditating in the fountain room." He laughed along with her that time, and they settled into an easier silence. "Anakin and I had a long discussion of things as well, it was taxing, I think, but time well spent."

"He loves you, Obi-wan." She said quietly, thinking of Ferus and his decision to leave the Order.

"He said as much today. It was a good conversation, I think." He had a thin lipped half smile. "How was your day?"

"Spent in the company of younglings, and therefore, it couldn't be bad." She neglected to mention her wondering thoughts of him, although seeing his hair wet, and clothes clinging to his skin gave her a new round of them. He smiled, and then closed his eyes, leaning back into the worn cushions of the couch.

"That's beautiful." He said, and unlike most things Obi-wan said, there was no sarcastic twinge to it. "The younglings are extraordinary."

"You thinking of taking another Padawan, then?" She teased.

"Force no, I still haven't recovered from my last one, and it's been three years." He laughed, and her thoughts wondered again to his body, only this time, to his injuries.

"Your recovery, then, it is coming along?"

"Yes, or at least, it seems that way." He sighed, reopening his eyes. "All of my wounds have at the very least quit bleeding, and several of the scars have gone away. It could be far worse, I'm very fortunate, and owe you, Anakin, Senator Amidala, and the healing staff quite a bit." Siri was not expecting the "you" to be tacked on to the front of that.

"You owe me nothing, Obi-wan." She said fiercely, wishing he would know that she meant it.

"I was losing blood and consciousness, Siri, but I could feel your hands, hear your words. I know you put everything you had into saving my life that day, and I cannot repay you for that."

"You have saved my life a hundred times, Obi-wan."

"Only because you have done the same. In more ways than you realize, I think." He sat up on the couch, his arms on his legs, his head propped up in his hands. "I owe you everything." She didn't know what to say, the last time she could even think she might have had something to do with saving his life was when she had kicked him back into the spaceship on Krayn's planet. And he probably would have lived if she hadn't, just not very happily. Her thoughts strayed over to their kiss, the feel and small taste of his lips on hers. She wished, at least for a moment, that she knew what that had meant to him.

She thought of the memories of Krayn, the dark days spent in personal agony, alone, and in silence. But if it helped end slavery, it had been worth it. She thought of the terrible things she had done, the things that had been done to her, and for a moment, she could feel her own force signature interrupt.

Obi-wan felt it as well, instantly, he was close to her, his body touching hers at a dozen different points. "What's wrong, Siri?" His hand went to hers, and even that slight touch rolled a sort of electricity through her. She met his eyes, and realized how close together they were. He felt magnetic, drawing her closer to him. She moved her hand away from his, tracing the hard curve of his jawline as they met in a fevered kiss. If he was shocked, he didn't react like it, kissing her back with the kind of fire she possessed when she thought of him; moving his arms to embrace her, running a hand through her hair.

They lingered that way, that first kiss ending only when they needed air, a second one starting almost immediately, and she guided them back into the cushions, pressing into him, feeling his thick hair under her fingers. His hands grazed the skin at the back of her neck, and she decided that deepening the kiss was the only logical course of action. Her tongue tasted the tip of his lips, and instantly, he let her in, and they explored each other in the dim light of the room.

She could have stayed that way for days, wrapped in him fully, feeling his body meeting hers. But at the same time, she was very aware that they were on his couch, and needed to move elsewhere, lest Anakin chose that moment to barge through the door. She pulled back from him, and met his eyes. "Your bed, Obi-wan." She kissed him lightly. "Take me there." The implication was not lost on him, and for a long moment, he simply looked at her.

Then she felt his arm hook up under her legs, and another under her torso. He leaned forward, and she met his lips as he carried them to his room. She heard the door shut behind them, and she was enshrouded by cool sheets and soft blankets, her head on his pillows. But his lips broke from hers, and he instead sat on the bed, his eyes flickering in the lamplight. They were slightly darker than normal, his pupils dilated. "Siri, we have to be careful."

"Don't stop this, Obi-wan, I know we both want this." She said, looking over his tense muscles, sitting up where they were pressed together. She wanted to say that she loved him, but she didn't know if he reciprocated that. She was scared to know.

"Obi-wan, when we were there, in the prison. You told Sidious that you loved a woman once."

"I still love her." He couldn't meet her eyes. Siri felt her stomach twist, and the warmth drain form her. Obi-wan still loved that woman. How could she think they could do this?

"Who is she?" She said the words before she could stop herself. He laughed softly.

"Oh, Siri, do you not know?" He met her gaze again, she could feel her face burning. He moved to kiss her softly, on the very corner of her lips. "It's you, Siri. It had always been you, love."

The knot untwisted, and she caught him by the lips. "I love you, too, Obi-wan." And they were kissing again, and before they could find a reason to stop, she undid his tunic. The panels split apart, giving her full access to his torso. She wanted to see his body, but in order to do that, she would have to stop kissing him, and that wasn't exactly an option. Instead, she explored the uncovered skin with her hands, feeling all of the scars she couldn't see cutting across the muscles that tightened as she touched them.

His body wasn't smooth, marred by scars, but his skin was soft, and his muscles thick and lined along his body. She felt the tip of his tongue brush hers, and the electricity that passed through her led her to swing her legs around, pressing him down into the bed. She moved her lips from his, kissing instead his cheek, and then down the un-bearded part of his face to his uncovered chest.

She sucked lightly on his collar bone, and then pulled back, his eyes watching her. "You look so much better, Obi-wan." She was having horrible flashbacks to when he had collapsed on Jabiim, blood pulsing out of his stomach over her and Anakin's hands; all the wounds she had seen that were cutting into his skin, through muscles and into bones. She let out a long breath, trying to let the memories out with it, and instead choosing to focus on the finer points of his body. She ran her hands up his abdomen, the muscles there strong and defined.

"I feel much better, Siri." He said softly, and she realized his hands were on her hips, one of his fingers on bare skin under her tunic top. "Especially now." She knew he meant more than them kissing or their strange dance towards making love; he had meant being with her, in every way possible, that she knew he loved her, that he knew the same from her.

She felt his hands move. "Siri, can I-"The fact that he had asked permission was both startling and phenomenally important to her. She obliged him, peeling her tunic off over her head, exposing her skin everywhere that wasn't covered by her bra. He sat up, pulling her tight so that her legs wrapped around his waist. "I was just going to ask to sit up," He laughed softly in her ear. "This is much better." She knew he was teasing her, and his lips went down to suck gently at a spot on her neck, teasing it with his lips.

She finished pushing his shirt off of him, rubbing his back slowly, feeling the twin scars that covered the skin and muscles. He was beautiful though, his skin a light golden color, and his muscles well-defined from years of physical activity and more recent rebuilding. His lips dipped down to the hollow of her throat, and he nuzzled into her neck. His hands slid up from her hips to her sides instead, ghosting over pale skin until they spread across her back. He moved his fingers along the edge of bra-strap, but she stilled his hands. He pulled back immediately, obviously thinking she wanted to stop. She took advantage of his position, and undid his pant strings, letting them loose in a series of quick motions.

Glancing down, she could see the tightness of his pants, the front part rather extended. The thought that she had done that to him shot some sort of energy through her that until now, had taken a touch or kiss from him. She undid the button, and the zipper, and he stood, taking them off as she leaned back and watched. Under them, he had on a pair of black boxers, tented out from his body. He held out a hand, and she stood as well, and her thin belt came undone in his hands, her pants sliding in a pile to the floor where she kicked them over on top of his.

And they kissed again, this time she pressed into him, feeling him hard against her hip, and his hard chest press against her barely covered breasts. She pressed her hips against him, and heard a groan tangle in the back of his throat. His fingers traced all over her skin, and danced over her sides, sliding under the edge of her bra strap before moving back. She broke their kiss. "Go ahead, Obi-wan, if I want you to stop, I'll say it." His fingers were gentle but quick in undoing her bra, and he slid it forward down her arms. Rather than touch her breasts, or gape at them as Krayn had done, he kissed her again. "Lay back down, Siri; trust me." And of course she did, completely.

Her head came back down on his pillow mountain, and his weight was in between her legs. He kissed her lips, her jawline, the outer shell of her ear. His lips traveled from her ear tip down her throat to her collar bone, where his tongue tasted her skin. She closed her eyes, her head leaned slightly back as first his fingers, gently kneading her skin, touched her breast .He explored them softly, thumb brushing against her nipples. Then his mouth was exchanged for his hand, and his other hand repeated the motions on the opposite side. She twisted a hand in his hair as he pulled soft lips against her nipples, and let out a soft moan at each of his ministrations.

He then kissed the valley between them, and kept moving south, kissing the soft skin of her stomach and navel until he reached the edge of her panties. She knew they weren't the sexy underwear she might have worn (if she owned a pair) if she had known this was happening. But he didn't seem to care, so neither did she. His hand came up her leg, starting at her calf muscle, and making a smooth path up her thigh. He grazed over the back of her knee, and she opened her eyes to watch him, not realizing that area had been so sensitive. Never had anyone bothered to touch her there; never, she realized, had anyone really cared to make her feel so good.

His fingers trace the inside of her thighs, and then in a move she didn't expect, his lips did the same thing, kissing soft spots on the inside of her legs. There were wild pulses shooting through her body now, wanting him to touch her. She felt her breathing speed up, and for the first time she realized how ready her body was for him, the space between her legs wet and almost throbbing. Finally, his fingers slid up and tugged at the top of her underwear. She realized he was still waiting on her to say yes, so she nodded, not trusting her voice. He peeled them down her legs, tossing them aside.

She realized she was very naked, but she couldn't help but feel safe with him here, leaning over her. He moved a hand back over her body, touching every crevice and curve on his way up, kissing her breasts again, adding to the wetness that had congregated between her legs. He came up to kiss her, and after a quick, almost chaste kiss, she reached down and started to tug off his boxers. When they were gone, kicked off into the oblivion that was his room, she couldn't help but stare at him. He was…impressive. She kissed him hard that time, running her hands down his body moving carefully through the line of light curls that traced down his stomach until she could take him in her hand.

She heard him suck in a sharp breath as she stoked him, and he groaned softly into her ear before he began to kiss his way down her neck again. She stroked him, thrilled that she could make him feel that way, each noise he made, or each time she felt his muscles tightening both thrilling and titillating. He caught her wrist, and her hand motion stopped.

"Don't want to take that too far, Siri." He almost laughed, and caught her gaze. His eyes were much darker now, his voice hoarse. That same hand crossed the space that still separated them and touched the area between her legs that had been desperate for him for so long now. His fingers moved around the folds of her skin, and she moaned as he flicked against the most sensitive part of her body.

"Make love to me, Obi-wan." She said, catching his gaze again, love and lust warring in it. "I don't want to wait any longer." He smiled.

"Everything I have, Siri, is yours." He said, shifting their bodies where he could move easier. "Stop me if I-." But he couldn't find words that fit.

She almost laughed at how absurd that was, and that seemed to settle him. She kissed him again, trying to make it easy for him to enter her body. He pressed against her, and in a moment, he was inside of her, the delicious friction created by the movement greater than anything she had felt. He slid in deeper, until he was fully inside of her, the two of them fitting together perfectly. The feel of him erased the sour memories she had of anyone else, the soft but sharp exhale he had as he slid into her strong enough to evaporate the nerves that bit at her stomach.

She had met his eyes as they came together, but now she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders loosely, pulling him down into a lazy kiss as their lower bodies took over for their upper bodies. He moved his hips slowly at first, she suspicioned getting used to the feeling just as much as she was. She hooked a leg over his hip so she could meet his slow thrusts.

In what seemed like no time, he had settled his hips into a rhythm that pressed her in all the right places. But the rest of him wasn't idle, his thumb brushed again across her nipple, and then moved over her upper body and passing over her butt and the back of her legs. She shivered in delight, using her arms to pull him closer as he kissed her neck. She could hear him groan as he moved inside her, and she hoped he understood what the friction was doing to her.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, he hit somewhere deep inside her body that had never been touched before. She didn't think pleasure was a strong enough word for it; her entire body shuddered, and her heel pressed into his lower back, prodding him to hit it again. He must have noticed, angling his thrusts, and in moments had found it again. She could feel the knot in her stomach so tight, begging to be released.

He hit it once again, and she gasped. "Obi-wan..." It was his name, coming out as a moan between her lips into his neck. Rather than slow down, the contracting of her body around him prodded him onward, his hips moving faster. Her world became dominated by the feel of his body, listening to him whisper her name like it was some miracle from his lips as they molded together again and again and again.

Her body, still riding its high from minutes before, starting tightening again around him. She could tell, as his muscles tightened under her fingers, that he was close to release. "I think," He groaned out between clenched teeth. "I could stay like this forever and be happy." She responded by pulling him closer, their whole bodies touching. She was inclined to agree with him.

"I love you." She said, and seconds later, he hit the spot deep inside of her again, and she came in a burst of pure ecstasy. As she clenched around him, she felt him jerk inside of her, her name the only words rolling off of his lips. They were still together in a long, beautiful moment, where he said that he loved her too, before they were separated, leaving her feeling strangely hollow, but more than satisfied.

He collapsed on the bed next to her, both of their breathing heavy. She kissed his lips, and stood up, going to the fresher. She looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't sure she was glowing like people always said, but she felt like an entirely different person. When she returned to his room, he was under the blankets, and had his body turned in and open invitation for her to join him there, which she did.

He kissed her shoulder, "That was perfect, Obi-wan." But he had made it to her lips, and for a long moment, neither could speak.

"That was more than perfect, love." She settled into his body, now familiar to her. She glanced at the clock, it wasn't even late, but that had been a perfect conclusion to the day, and she could feel a bout of tiredness coming over her.


	2. Gift

**A/N Another outtake, obviously after the first one. Hope you all enjoy, quite a bit different than the first. Hope to be posting a couple more soon. There are several. Please R and R so I know if I'm doing a solid job.**

Her body was betraying her. She had plans for the evening, plans that were disappearing as his lips and fingers worked over her body. His lips were teasing out a soft spot on her neck, his fingers pulling the lace-lined panties she had worn on purpose down the sensitive skin of her legs. She hovered over him, curled to his half naked body.

She felt the chin of his beard brush against her collarbone, then the top of her bare breasts as his lips closed over her skin. A soft moan left her, and she kicked the last of her clothes off of the bed. His fingers ghosted back over her legs, tracing five curved paths over her body. One of her hands moved over his abdomen, feeling the thick muscles there. His hand came back to graze the outside of her upper leg, making a lazy circle to her inner thigh.

Her body reacted like it always did to Obi-wan's touch, the space between her legs throbbed for his touch, and despite her original intention, she was desperate for him to touch her. Moving his lips to her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his lips, teasing it with his tongue, shooting straight volts through her body that rocketed down to where his fingers were now teasing.

They moved over every part of her sex, and she pressed into his hand as he moved it against her. Her mind filled with the thought of him, his touch and hand and mouth throwing her into a kind of fog that her body didn't want her to break out of. He pulled his lips back, kissing his way back up to her neck. His hand came back, she felt his muscles tensing, ready to flip them on the bed, to push them forward toward what they both wanted.

"Wait." She managed to say, and he stilled his body. She moved her hands up and pressed on his chest, his back being pressed back into the bed. "I want to try something." He looked up at her, seeming slightly confused, but she knew he was willing.

"Fine by me." He said, and grinned at her, she noticed how bright his eyes were looking up at her, how much looser he looked when they were alone. She leaned over him, moving her now naked groin to rest on the bridge of his pants. She felt his hips buck upwards slightly instinctively, and the brief friction drove her body wild. For a fleeting moment, she considered just tearing his pants and boxers off of him and giving her body exactly what it was demanding of her, but she steeled her resolve.

Instead she leaned down to kiss him, feeling her breasts connect with the hard planes of his chest as her tongue moved around his mouth. Obi-wan responded with equal fervor, one of his weathered hands sliding to the upper part of her back, keeping her close to his body. Knowing this too was distracting her, she pulled back, feeling his hand slide over her butt before it came back to rest on her hip. She smiled down at him, biting her lipwith the corner of her mouth. She undid the strings on his pants, and quickly pulled both them and his boxers off of him. The sight of him naked, more than ready for her body was enough to shoot more sparks through her blood, but she kept her purpose. She shifted, settling her weight between his legs, hands on either side of his hips.

Starting carefully, she kissed the corner of his mouth, then his un-bearded cheek, then cut a path down his neck that he moved his head to expose the skin to her. Then, with careful motions, she kissed along the more defined of his scars, tracing the outline of a couple with the tip of her tongue, hearing his quiet groans float down to her ears. When she reached the top of his abdomen, she stopped, pulling back to look at him.

"Every time we're together," She started, and drug her fingers down his abdominal muscles before taking his erection in her hand, "You give me everything I could ask for and more."

"I love making love to you, Siri." His voice was strained as she moved her hand slowly over him. "I love making you feel good." She kept stroking him, feeling his breath hitch when she would pass her thumb over the tip.

"I know." She said, and she did. One reason why she was so determined to do this. "I worry though, that you don't take the time to make sure you feel as good as you could, Obi-wan." That, she knew was a fact. There were times when she could see his muscles tensed with strain, his body wanting to thrust harder, faster, rougher into hers. But he would never do it, always holding his own desire back to make sure she got everything she wanted out of it. He was afraid of hurting her, putting all the needs she had in front of his own. She loved that about him, but he deserved something just for him.

"Siri," She was stroking him faster, he was almost panting, watching her. "Every time we make love is amazing for me." She knew that, but she wanted this to be better.

"I'm glad." She smiled and stopped with her hand wrapped around the base. "But I want to try this, for you. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Then, before he could fully form the protest she could feel coming from his lips, she closed her mouth over him.

His reaction was instant, she could feel the forcible stilling of his hips as her tongue tasted him, and she kept her eyes on his as she moved around his tip. He groaned, and closed his eyes. She focused on her movements, each time she took a little more of him in her mouth, she twisted her hand around him, trying to generate as much friction for him as possible. Her other hand rested on the inside of his thigh.

She moved slowly, completely new to this, trying to keep her teeth from getting in the way, more than pleased with the way he was reacting. In fact it was fueling her own arousal, watching him wanton and desperate for her mouth and hand like this.

She couldn't take too much of him in, but he wasn't complaining. She pulled back, opting instead to trace the thick vein that lined the bottom of it with her tongue. He was groaning freely, and as she took a small break with her mouth, he was thrusting slightly against her hand. She kissed his tip again, making another round of eye contact as she slid her lips back over him. "Siri…" If he had seemed breathless before, it was nothing compared to now. His breath came in heavy pants, his hip muscles strained with not moving as she moved her lips form fully around him to only encasing the tip of him.

She heard something come from him that sounded suspiciously like an expletive, and smiled in her mind, moving her hand faster and faster. "Siri…Siri, I'm going to…" There was a breath between each word, his thought left unfinished. She slid her other hand off of his thigh, using it to massage the rest of his package.

"Then do it." She said, with a heavy wink at him before closing her lips over him again. He lasted maybe another minute, or at least until she slid her tongue around him in a circle again. She could taste him then in her mouth, hear him call her name as a drawn out moan that was nothing like anything she'd heard before. She swallowed it, keeping him in her mouth until she could feel his arousal fading, and she pulled back, planting a kiss over his left hip bone and looked up at him.

His entire body was flushed, red coming up to his cheeks, and over his chest. His eyes were closed, but as she watched him, they opened, looking down at her. "I'll be right back." She kissed over his navel, then stood, knowing his eyes were on her naked body as she walked away towards the refresher. She cleaned up, thinking over everything that had just happened. She was thrilled, she had been able to do that simple thing for him, to give him so much pleasure. She was surprised though, at how erotic it had been for her to do that to him, to see his entire body react to such small motions, to her efforts was phenomenal.

She returned to the room to find him sitting up in the bed, his boxers pulled back on. She sighed a little inwardly, wishing he was more comfortable being completely naked. His eyes followed her, leaning backward on the bed on his arms. She crossed the room, swaying her hips subtly, watching his eyes travel form her eyes to her chest, to other parts of her, and back in the few seconds it took for her to move and sit across his lap. His arms came around her, warm and strong.

"That was amazing, Siri." He whispered into her neck, and she knew he meant more than the sexual satisfaction. He was talking about all of it, the effort, the time, the love, the actual caring that had gone in to her actions. "I could always return the favor…" He lifted the end, almost asking a question. She thought of his mouth on her, his hands on her things, the taste of her on his lips, and her body reacted as it had when they'd been getting started. But she was determined for the night to be about him. She kissed his cheek, and the outer part of his ear.

"Another night." She said. He said nothing, but kissed the soft skin of her throat again, and she was again inclined to accept his offer. But it would take more than that to break her determination, although if his fingers moved any closer to the small of her back, it would probably take a little less.

"Tell me more about your day then," He said, pulling them back to lay on the bed, his body curled around the back of her in the dim lamplights of his apartment. They talked for a while in soft whispers, in the quiet voices she had come to expect after they made love. It was always enjoyable, lying surrounded by his presence, her body satisfied, her heart whole. Even tonight, when physical satisfaction was absent, it had been replaced with personal triumph.

After a while, she had stood, taking his hand, and had suggested they watch a Holo-movie. He had pulled on his pants while she had taken his tunic from the floor and pulled it over her head, her panties the only other thing she wore. He had laughed at her then, pulling on a robe and following her to the couch where the last hours of the night were spent in quiet, together, and alone.


End file.
